


Lucky

by total_elorcan_trash



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, I dont know how to tag, Unrequited Love, Wow this is depressing, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_elorcan_trash/pseuds/total_elorcan_trash
Summary: Some Baz angst because I felt like it. Less than one hundred words.
Relationships: Snowbaz - Relationship, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Lucky

Simon Snow is going to kill me one day.

We both know it. It’s how the story has to end. I’m a Pitch and a vampire and he’s the fucking Chosen One.

I wonder if it’ll be quick. I hope it will be. Maybe fire, like my mother. It'd be fitting. A vampire and a fire mage, going up like flash paper.

Should I even put up a fight when the time comes?

I'll give him my declaration of love, once I'm at the end. And then, if I’m lucky, I’ll die in his arms.


End file.
